Echos
by ArmaDivina
Summary: It occurred every year, like clockwork.


It wasn't hard to get his parents out of the house. All he had to do was casually mention that he had heard that the "Ghost Kid" was seen on the other side of town making a huge mess, as usual. It took only a few minutes for his parents to race out the door, unknowing victims of a wild goose chase. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Danny swore and sprinted for the lab door. He had gotten them out of the house just in time and he thanked whoever or whatever was up there that Jazz didn't live at home anymore. Wrenching the door open, he quickly flew (not literally) down the steps and before skidding to a stop at the bottom. Familiar laughter filled the lab and Danny braced himself for a painful half hour.

About ten feet away stood a younger version of himself. Fourteen year old Danny was in desperate need for a haircut and a growth spirt but sixteen year old Danny smiled at the expression on his younger self's face.

"Man," his fourteen year old self's voice was echoey. "This is so cool." Danny sighed and slowly made his way over to his younger self. For the past two years, on the anniversary of the portal accident, the same thing happened and he just wanted to make it stop. But he had to wait for the right moment.

For about ten minutes he watched himself play with the inventions; he'd reach down to pick up something that only would appear once it was in his hand. It was an echo; it didn't realize that anything had changed.

Finally, his younger self made his way over to the portal, already clad in the jumpsuit out of habit. While his parents were building the portal, there was an unhealthy amount of ectoplasm in the lab. No one was allowed in unless they were wearing the protective gear. His younger self, however, had already ditched the googles and hood out of annoyance and Danny silently thanked whoever was in charge for that or else his outfit would've been even stupider.

The portal itself looked as it did on that day, dark and just a hole in the wall. It was strange how much had changed. Danny quickly pushed himself away from the wall and jogged over to his younger self. It was almost time.

He watched sadly as he made his way into the inactive portal, a part of him wishing he could reach out and stop himself. He knew from last year that it was impossible. After a few seconds, his younger self disappeared in the darkness and Danny heard him stumbling around. The wires would be the death of him, literally.

He had tripped over the wires covering the bottom of the portal and had slammed into the 'On' button and that is exactly what his younger self just did. Suddenly, the entire lab exploded into a green light and he could hear himself screaming. Danny could remember the pain he felt like it was yesterday. His body had felt like it had been on fire, he could feel his skin melting and his brain cooking. He didn't want this echo to go through this every year.

It had only been a minute, but it felt like it had been hours, before his younger self stumbled out of the portal. He wasn't in his ghost form, like he had been when it originally happened. Instead, his younger self was human even though he didn't look it anymore.

His flesh had been burned beyond recognition and his hair was gone, as was the jumpsuit. Blood dripped onto the floor and his eyes were missing. The echo was whimpering, in too much pain to do anything else.

Danny swallowed. It was time. Slowly, he made his way to the echo of his younger self, hands outstretched unthreateningly.

"Hey," his mouth was dry. "Danny, I know it hurts. Okay, I know. You gotta listen to me though." God, he hoped that Ghostfacers website was right.

"It's okay. You're okay. We're okay. You lived, the pain goes away." It was hard to imagine that if he hadn't of become Phantom, he would've looked like this. He would've been found like this. God dammit.

"This isn't your life, Danny. You're not dead, not really. You are a hero. You've helped so many people. That's your life, not this." Danny was shocked when his younger self turned his face towards him. Even though it didn't have eyes anymore, Danny could feel the echo staring him down.

"Danny. You don't have to go through this pain anymore. You have friends and family and people that care about you. This isn't what you are, you are a hero. You've always wanted to be a superhero, and now you are. Think about that."

A ring of light appeared at the echo's waist, staying there for a moment before separating into two and traveling across its body. Soon, the burned mass of flesh was gone, replaced by his crying fourteen year old self. The two stared each other down, watery eyes staring into knowing ones.

"You're a hero Danny."


End file.
